The invention relates to a wheel suspension of a motor vehicle.
In so-called active steering systems, especially for the rear axle of vehicles, the wheel camber or the wheel toe can be adjusted via an actuator so that handling of the motor vehicle can be influenced by controlling the actuator.
DE 10 2004 049 296 A1 discloses a generic wheel suspension for a motor vehicle. It includes a hub unit which rotatably supports the vehicle wheel, and an axle-side guide part, with rotary parts being disposed between the hub unit and the guide part. The rotary part facing the hub unit is a cylindrical adjusting ring having cylindrical inner and outer effective areas which interact with corresponding effective areas of the other rotary part and the hub unit. The rotation axes of both rotary parts are aligned at a slant in relation to one another. When the two rotary parts are rotated, the wheel toe or the wheel camber can be adjusted.
Both rotary parts can be rotated in any relation to one another by servo drives. The desired toe-in/camber adjustment can be established in dependence on the combination of the rotation angles. In the extreme case, the resultant diffraction angle may be in the order of several angle degrees. This means that the carrier part can be positioned at a slant at an angle of several angle degrees in relation to the guide part which is mounted with further suspension arms to the vehicle body.